At present, the standardization of 4G wireless communication system is being carried out in 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project). The 4G makes it possible to use techniques such as a relay or carrier aggregation, thereby improving the maximum communication speed and the quality at cell edges. Further, it also has been studied to improve the coverage by introducing a base station other than eNodeB (macrocell base station), such as HeNodeB (Home eNodeB, femtocell base station, small base station for mobile phone) or RHH (Remote Radio Head).
In such wireless communication system, a user equipment is frame-synchronized with a base station based on a synchronization signal transmitted from the base station, and then an oscillator in the user equipment is synchronized with an oscillator of the base station with a high degree of precision. In order for a base station to simultaneously receive wireless signals transmitted from a plurality of user equipments, each of the user equipments performs an adjustment to the length of time according to the distance between the base station and the user equipment, which is called Timing Advance. Specifically, the Timing Advance is performed in the procedure of random access in which the user equipment transmits a preamble toward a random access window. A Timing Advance value can be obtained from a relationship between an arrival time of the preamble at a base station and the random access window. Further, such a random access is described in Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2, and so on.
Incidentally, there has been widespread use of communication network in not only normal terminals which are directly used by a person such as the existing portable telephone or PC (Personal Computer) but also terminals which are not directly used by a person to communicate such as a meter, vending machine or electronic advertisement. Hereinafter, the normal terminals directly used by a person will be referred to as MTC, and the terminals not directly used by a person to communicate will be referred to as MTC terminal. There has been a discussion concerning the MTC in 3GPP. As an application of MTC, a variety of applications such as Metering for collecting information of water systems or power systems, Health for collecting information of health care instruments, or the like have been studied. The MTC terminal is a terminal designed specifically for these applications.
Furthermore, the MTC terminal has characteristics such as Time Controlled, Online Small Data Transmission, for example. For this reason, it may be required that the MTC terminal is connected to a base station periodically such as every half hour or one hour and transmits information to a MTC server through the base station. In this case, it is assumed that the MTC terminal, when connected to a base station, performs the Timing Advance including transmission of application in a similar way to that of the user equipment described above.